Captain Potter
by Caroline Hal
Summary: Chap 6 up!!!, Fleur and Harry are together. Fleur and Draco are cousins, r/r
1. You know me so much

Disclaimer: I do not own not Harry or any of his friends.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
You know me so much  
  
By Caroline "Hally" Hal (maracuchi@hotmail.com)  
  
She was sitting in her backyard, a piece of parchment on her lap, chewing the quill she held. She hadn't owled him in weeks, he probably was waiting for her response. She wanted to write him back, but what would she write? "Hello Harry, as you know, I am a boring person, with a boring life," she thought when a snow-white owl landed next to her. She smiled.  
  
"Hello there, Hedwig" she said. The bird stuck out her leg and she took the letter and quickly unfolded it.  
  
Hello there, Dear:  
  
You know, I was wondering why you have not owled me for the last three weeks, I assure you I was starting getting worried, but then it hit me, and I thought: "she is thinking: 'What would I write? I know, 'I am a boring person, with a boring life, and probably you are bored with me now and blah, blah, blah.'" Oh, I can even hear your voice, you know. Now let me tell you, "what the hell!!" you just have to write a quick note if you feel like you have no word, you can say, "hello Harry, I just wanted to tell you that I am still alive" or "'Jimmy', today I saw a fly flying" or whatever, just to be sure that you're still breathing. By the way, I miss you, you probably know that, and let me tell you that until you owl me I won't tell you another word about my exciting summer with the Dursleys. Now, I better send you this, because the Dursleys are about to wake up.  
  
Hoping that this might have worked and you write soon.  
  
Harry 'Jimmy' Potter.  
  
Ps: You know that I love you, right?  
  
She was smiling, happily and, most of all, amazed. He knew her so well, so much. She folded the letter, then reached for the piece of parchment that she had taken earlier and started writing. When she had finished it, she stood up and said:  
  
"I am pretty much sure that your owner ordered you not to go without my reply, so, what do you think about resting a bit and eating, and letting J suffer a little bit more, huh?"  
  
The bird fluttered happily around her and followed her into the manor.  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
Harry was standing at his window; he had to spend this summer with the Dursleys again. Sirius was now free, it was true, but he had told him that he was arranging the paperwork for Harry to live with him. Harry had sent Hedwig a week ago and she hadn't appeared which was strange because her destination was not that far away, it should have taken three days at most, not a week. Having just thought that, Harry suddenly recognised Hedwig from the distance, and soon the bird flew past him and landed on his bed.  
  
"Hedwig" complained Harry "You are a little bit late, don't you think?" But the bird just stretched her leg ignoring his complaint. He ran to his bed, untied the letter and quickly read it:  
  
Dearest J:  
  
I am totally amazed by the way you know me so much, so well. Actually I was thinking of those words when Hedwig showed up, and yes, you are now J,- (Harry just grinned) - while I was thinking 'bout what should I write you, I thought that "Jimmy" does not fit that much, and that "H" does not either, and you better get used to the change.  
  
Now, as I told you before my, little baby sister is having both guitar and piano lessons, she is quite good I have to say, and my elder sis gave birth to two beautiful twins, boy and girl, the boy was named David and the girl Astrid. I am truly sorry that you have to stay with your relatives this summer, but remember, darling, it is the last. And I have good news for you, in just a few months, I wont have a boring life anymore, not boring at all indeed, but I'll let you know more later.  
  
Oh, another thing, I am keeping Hedwig all week long, I hope you don't mind.  
  
Well, my best regards to your relatives, (sorry if I laugh), and hope you don't have to hex another one this summer.  
  
With all the love my heart has.  
  
Me.  
  
Ps: I know that you love me too, of course.  
  
Harry was happy, the joy he felt at that very moment couldn't be destroyed by anything, nor anyone, ever. He got up and then wrote a quick note to both Hermione and Ginny. If it were not for them he would still be pacing in his room wondering when she would write back.  
  
Hi Mya (Gin in Ginny's)  
  
Thanks for the advice. It worked; she sends her regards to you, (and to your bros in Gin's) as I do, too.  
  
Hoping to see you soon.  
  
Harry (now called J).  
  
Harry put both notes on his desk, he would wait for Hedwig to rest, then he placed the letter on the box she had given to him. She had said that she did not need a date to give him something; it was just that she had thought of him when she had seen the box. It was bottomless, he had discovered, he could keep all her letters and notes and cards in it, and always had space for more. He then sat near the window and gazed at the moon and the stars; they were beautiful tonight. After a while he stood up and went to bed, dreaming about her. o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
A/N: This is the corrected chapter one, I hope you like it. : P 


	2. Imago

Disclaimer: I do not own not Harry or any of his friends.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Imago  
  
By Caroline "Hally" Hal (maracuchi@hotmail.com)  
  
  
  
She entered the kitchen, Hedwig on her shoulder. "Thank Merlin the house elves have this day off," she thought and started searching for the bacon that she had promised Hedwig.  
  
"Well, well, well, my dear cousin," said a voice behind her. She turned, facing her cousin with a smile. He was grinning: "Good Lord, are you so happy with yourself that you do not even notice your favourite cousin? Please, tell me what is the reason for your joy, maybe I could join you in your celebration." With a glance at Hedwig he added, "You know, I happen to know the owner of that fabulous bird, and he is not so much my friend, care to explain?"  
  
She walked to the table where he was sitting, then, leaning with her elbows on the table and resting her head on her hands she replied with a grin:  
  
"Wow, five in a row, you are getting better my dear, and about what you asked," she paused and then, widening her grin, continued, "I am not going to answer."  
  
"Five in a row?"  
  
"Yes, 1st: I am your dear cousin, 2nd: I am very, very happy with myself, 3rd: I did not notice you when I entered, because of my happiness, 4th: You do know her owner, you've seen her with her owner for six years, it's a foolproof, 5th: You are not his friend at all."  
  
"May I know what you have to do with Potty's owl, and, more important, with him?" he demanded.  
  
"That, Dracky, is my business, not yours, no, no, mine." She said. "Plus, his name is Harry, not Potty."  
  
"Well, My name is Draco, not Dracky."  
  
"Whatever," she said leaning in and kissing the tip of his nose. "Where is the bacon, anyway?" she added straightening and resuming her search.  
  
"Are you going to feed it? With my food?"  
  
"Oh, sod off, Draco, won't you? Plus, if it bothers you so much, then don't worry, I'll give her my part of the food."  
  
"Do you really have to feed it? What, Potter cannot take care of his own pet?"  
  
"It's not that at all, it's just that I am not sending her over yet, now, where is that bacon?"  
  
"It's in the top of that one," he said pointing to one of the kitchen cupboards. "What do you have to do with Potter, anyway?"  
  
"Draco, honey, you know, curiosity killed the cat." He just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Do not worry dear, you'll know soon enough," she added while she was handing Hedwig the bacon she had magically fried. She started walking towards the door but stopped.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"The book about Distant Spells is still in your bookshelf?"  
  
"Um, yes, why?"  
  
"Can I borrow it?  
  
"Err - yeah, sure."  
  
"Thanks, sweetie."  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
She went to the owlery and left Hedwig there, then she went to Draco's bedroom to pick up the book. She found it on the top of the bookshelf, quickly summoned it and went to the backyard. She sat down under a tree and read the title "Carmen Longincuus" 'Oh hell, it's in Latin, well-' she took out her wand, pointed it at the book and muttered "English Reddere". A sparkle of blue light hit the book and then it read "Distant Spells". She grinned and started looking for the spell.  
  
"Here it is," she said to herself "Trés Bien, Mademoiselle".  
  
"Resonare Longa? Why would you want that spell?" Draco said reading over her shoulder. She jumped at the sound of his voice, then she turned to face him.  
  
"Good Merlin, Draco, you scared the hell out of me, why are you sneaking me out?"  
  
"Sneaking you out? Now my dear, you are wrong, I just wanted to know what you were reading and - wait, you, you translated the book?!!! You know it is very hard to find that one in its original language and now you change it?!"  
  
"Wow, wow, hold on there, I was not going to leave it in English, I just wanted to read it faster, I will change it back when I have finished."  
  
"Oh, all right," he said sitting next to her. "You do know that if you hold that spell for too long you won't be able to speak to the person linked, unless you are very far apart, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I know, but it would only last for a couple of months, and anyway, I will only need it for less than two hours, the time the spell is supposed to work; Do you want to help me with this?"  
  
"Sure, no prob."  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
After a week of practicing, she finally could perform the spell graciously; they stayed in opposite sides of the manor. That day she went to the owlery, tied a letter to Hedwig's leg and told her: "Try to get there today, ok?" Hedwig let out a hoot and flew away.  
  
She waited until her watch told her the time was right, then she took out her wand and muttered, "Imago Harry"  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
It was near 1:00 am when he heard her voice.  
  
"Harry? Harry? Wake up darling!" He stood up and started looking around his room.  
  
"What?" he asked confused.  
  
"Finally" she said.  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
A/N: did you found out who was the girl? Did you like this? Did you hate this? REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. your image

Disclaimer: For more than I wish, I am not the owner of Potty, Ronie and others.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Your image  
  
By Caroline "Hally" Hal (maracuchi@hotmail.com)  
  
"Fleur?"  
  
"Yes, I found a spell so I can, - WE can talk to each other for about two hours, I thought that it would be better if we talk late at night, so your aunt and uncle would not hear you, and then lock you up thinking that you are more crazy than what they think you are."  
  
"You do know that I was worried because Hedwig did not show up?"  
  
"I know that was the point."  
  
"So you like me suffering?"  
  
"Yes," she was going to add something but suddenly someone knocked on her door.  
  
"Fiffy, it is me Draco," said Draco from the outside.  
  
"Dracky, I am kinda busy, we'll talk later."  
  
"Dracky? DRACO MALFOY!??" Asked Harry.  
  
"Yes, honey, I'll tell you later."  
  
"What? Can I come in?" asked Draco.  
  
"No, no, you can't," she said.  
  
"What is Draco Malfoy doing in your house?" asked a rather annoyed Harry.  
  
"Actually, honey, this is his place," answered Fleur.  
  
"WHAT!?" Shouted Harry in her head.  
  
"What?" asked Draco at the same time.  
  
"Draco, please, it is late, we'll talk in the morning, ok?" said Fleur, while hearing Harry muttering, "Clam down Harry!"  
  
"Sure, sorry," said Draco and started walking to his room; she waited until she did not hear Draco's steps anymore. Then she asked:  
  
"Are you mad?"  
  
"Yes, I am, but I am sure you have a good explanation."  
  
"Indeed, I have."  
  
"Waiting."  
  
He is my cousin, I am in his manor, I have been here for the last two years."  
  
"But" said Harry confused "I was with you at Christmas."  
  
"Yes, in France."  
  
"Yes, but is not he your cousin? Shouldn't he have been there, too?"  
  
"They were all at the Parkinson's house for the holidays, before, of course, Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson died"  
  
"Oh, does he know that we are together?"  
  
"No, don't you think that he would have tried to kill you because of that?"  
  
"Yeah, right," Harry smirked, "anyway, where did you find this spell?"  
  
"In the 'Carmen Longincuus" book."  
  
"Is there a book for distant spells?"  
  
"No, Harry, I just made that up," she said teasingly, "and you know Latin?"  
  
"Mya, she forced us to learn Latin so we would understand the spell quicker, she said 'what is the point of learning words for a spell, if you do not know what they mean?'" said Harry with a fake Hermione's voice. Fleur started laughing.  
  
"Well, I still have the book, I wanted to look for some other spells, it is quite interesting reading."  
  
"Yeah, sure," said Harry, "what have you found?" She started flipping the pages.  
  
"Oh, here it's one, 'Somnium Figura'."  
  
"A fake image? Why would you need that?"  
  
"Here it says that is creates a non-physical connection with the person or group that you wish to contact, so if I use this, we could see each other, but we couldn't make physical contact."  
  
"What is the use of that?" said Harry smiling.  
  
"Ha, ha, but don't you think that that could work? If we cast it together, then it would have more strength, thus giving us more time to be together"  
  
"All right, all right, how is it done?"  
  
"Well, it says that you just have to focus on the person you want to get connected to and their surroundings and then say their name followed by 'simulacrum', like 'Harry Potter Simulacrum'." she said closing her eyes and picturing herself with him.  
  
She felt like her feet were elevating from the bed, followed by her hips, shoulders and head, then she turned to see her body lying on the bed. "What the hell..." she muttered, and her feet touched the floor.  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
A/N: I want to thank to fledge, my Beta, I know I haven't thank in the latest, (sorry 'bout that), but for now on I always will, you were my first reviewer after all ; D. Also, thanks to all of my other reviewers and readers, I have to thank that you spent your time reading my fic and no others, so, THANK YOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU.  
  
BYE. 


	4. Damn, this sucks!

Disclaimer: I haven't become J.K. so I guess I don't own any of them. : _ (  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Damn, this sucks!  
  
By Caroline "Hally" Hal (maracuchi@hotmail.com)  
  
"Well, hello Fiffy, Glad to see you here."  
  
"Wow, I cast it for the first time, and, please, don't call me that."  
  
"Why, Dracky does."  
  
"Well, he is a half-wit because he knows that I hate being called that!"  
  
"Ok, Fye, but why Fiffy?"  
  
"Oh, long story, -" he raised an eyebrow, "- well, when we were little, we used to tease each others with names, I was Fiffy, Draco was Dracky, Gabrielle was Gaggy and Annie was Granny"  
  
"Oh, ok," Harry said smiling; he stood and went to hug her, but he just passed through her. "Merlin, this sucks!" he finished.  
  
"Do not worry honey, at least we can see each other, can't we?" she said going and lying on his bed.  
  
"Guess you are right," he said going to his bed and lying next to her, after a while he asked her, "Why don't you apparate?"  
  
"I can't, first, this house is no apparating point, plus Aunt Cissa does know that we are together and she cast a spell on me so I cannot apparate anywhere near here, but why don't you?"  
  
"Can't, Sirius asked me not to and I want him to trust me, plus I don't have my apparating license yet."  
  
"Oh come on, are you going to tell me that such a thing as THAT stopped you before? You became an animagus, an illegal animagus, and now you are telling me that you do not apparate anywhere because you don't have your license yet?"  
  
"Ok, you got me, but still, I promised Sirius, I have to keep my promise." They were silent for a few minutes "Does Sirius know that you are staying with the Malfoys?"  
  
"What? Why?" she asked, confused.  
  
"Because when he made me promise that he said, 'I know you love her, but please, promise me that you are not going to show up there, wherever she is now, ok?"  
  
"Strange, that's exactly what aunt Cissa told me, but I said 'I can't, I cannot promise you that Cissa'." She turned to him and added, "We were in a woman to woman conversation," she smiled and continued, "then she charmed me, do you think they know each other?"  
  
"Um, probably, he asked us about her in forth year."  
  
"Well - oh no, no, no -"  
  
"What? What?"  
  
"The - the - the spell is over!  
  
"So soon?  
  
She nodded. Think so, bye J." He tried to hold her hand but passed through hers.  
  
"Damn, this really sucks!" She smiled at him and then disappeared.  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
A/N: Thanks again to all of you for reading my fic, if you liked it: REVIEW if you hated it: REVIEW TOO!!!! he he. 


	5. Hello Pansy!

Disclaimer: Golden-boy and pals are not mine and never be.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Hello Pansy!!!  
  
By Caroline "Hally" Hal (maracuchi@hotmail.com)  
  
"Hi," said Pansy when Fleur opened her eyes. Fleur looked in Pansy's eyes and said.  
  
"Err.hi Pansy, um, what's the matter?"  
  
"Umm, where were you?"  
  
"Err.nowhere Pansy, I. was just... sleeping."  
  
"Really? Then why did I have to end a spell for you to 'wake up'?" asked Pansy with wide eyes.  
  
"It was you? I mean.what spell?" asked Fleur innocently.  
  
"Yeah, right, you tricked me Fleur," said Pansy.  
  
"Oh, ok, I was not here, now, what is it you wanted to ask me?" asked Fleur.  
  
"Who were you with?"  
  
"A.friend."  
  
"Really? A friend or a BOYfriend?" Fleur's silence gave the answer. "What's his name?"  
  
"Err.J" said Fleur after a pause.  
  
"J? Just J?"  
  
"Yes, he likes it better"  
  
"Right, so what's his REAL name?"  
  
"Um.Jimmy."  
  
"Jimmy, well, now I see why he likes 'J' better," said Pansy with a grin "How long have you two been together?"  
  
"May 15th, 1995" : : First true answer: : Fleur thought.  
  
"Wow, that's a long time, in Hogwarts you do not find a guy that stays that long in a relationship, for example, The Golden Boy has so far dated: the muggle-born, twice" she said counting with her fingers "one of the Patil twins, that Ravenclaw seeker, the poor Weasley girl and I think even that Lavender one." Fleur started laughing.  
  
"But you know his social life so well, I think you have a crush on him," said Fleur laughing again.  
  
"No, I do not and if I know, it's because he doesn't try to hide it very well, and he is not the only one, you know? The Weasley boy is a big player, and do not get me started with Draco, though they keep it secret, and the Finch-Fletchley boy, he dated Millicent just because of a bet, poor girl, she was so crushed. THAT is why you should never befriend the other houses, not even the Slytherin ones are to be trusted."  
  
"Oh, come on Pans, I don't think all of them are that bad, a little pathetic but not bad," said Fleur.  
  
"Well, the Weasley boy is kinda cute, but a player and a Griffindor at that."  
  
"All right, why did you come up here, anyway?"  
  
"Oh, I just came to see if you were up to something, and, well, you were," said Pansy with a grin.  
  
"Thanks for bringing me back, by the way," Fleur was sarcastic.  
  
"Oh, sorry about that," smirked Pansy, not really meaning it, "now, tell me, how is he?"  
  
"Um, black hair, green eyes, charming smile," said Fleur with a smile.  
  
"How tall is he?"  
  
"Just as tall as Draco."  
  
"Good, does he have a great body?"  
  
" Yes, he does, he's a Quiddich player with a cute butt."  
  
"Really? Which position?"  
  
"Chaser, why?"  
  
"Because for a moment I thought the you were talking about Harry Potter."  
  
"Well, now that you say so, he DOES look like him, but without the scar and the glasses," said Fleur starting to laugh.  
  
"You know, thinking about it, I really should date Potter some time, he is after all The-Boy-Who-Lived." said Pansy, then they looked at each other and started laughing.  
  
"This year you should ask him to the Yule Ball," said Fleur with a wide smile.  
  
"Oh, come on, me and Goldie-Boy? Ha!"  
  
"Why not, you are gorgeous and you just said that he was not bad, didn't you?"  
  
"Well, I guess I'll think about it," said Pansy yawning. After some more chatting, Pansy announced that it was late so she should be in bed. After Pansy had left, Fleur checked her watch : :5:30, well I guess I'll talk to him later: : was Fleur's latest thought before falling asleep. o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
A/N: THANK YOU, THANKYOU, THANK YOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU THANK YOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU THANK YOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU THANK YOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU THANK YOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU THANK YOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU AND THANKYOU. : D hahahahahahaha 


	6. Presents!

**Disclaimer**: Do you think that I'd be here if I was the owner of the characters?????????

Chapter 6

Presents!!

By Caroline "Hally" Hal (maracuchi@hotmail.com)

 It was July 31st; Harry was lying on his bed, in just minutes, greeting cards from his friends would arrive.

"It's already become a tradition," he thought smiling, remembering that Hermione had told him so, or like Fleur told him last year, "Ton jour férié, mon amie". 

It was almost 2:00 am, so probably the owls would come soon, as none of his friends wanted the Dursleys to confiscate any of their presents. 

The first owl was Hermione's; it dropped a packet along with a note saying:

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday!! Too bad that you couldn't move in with Sirius just yet, but at least it is the last summer. I hope that you like my present, I remember that you told me how much you like the Weasleys, so I searched for it since the beginning of summer, and well, I found it._

_Yours._

_Mya_.

He opened the package and found a mini version of the clock that he had seen hanging in the Weasleys' kitchen: It had only four hands, all of them pointing up. He smiled; he really liked those clocks. Sirius had promised him at the end of Fifth year that they would have one in their living room. 

He looked out of the window and saw three or four owls approaching: the Weasleys'. They flew in through the window and deposited their parcels on the floor with a soft thud While two of the owls left the room again, the other two (Errol and 'Pig') stayed, annoying Hedwig as always. He opened the first parcel; it was from Mr and Mrs Weasley. He was amazed at the presents: Whereas there was Mrs Weasley's usual hand-made jersey and a set of homemade cakes, the no-batteries-needed-Discman, ("Mr Weasley's idea" thought Harry) was the hit. Harry smiled to himself. He did not have any discs yet, so maybe he should start buying them now. He took another packet: It was a box full of candies and chocolates, with a little note on top that said: 

_Hey Harry:_

_Sorry about just this but we didn't know what to buy so… well happy birthday, we hope you enjoy this day._

_Greetings from: Bill, Charlie and Percy._

Then, he took the biggest box of all. On unwrapping it he found a Quiddich balls set. He took the note that went with it:

_Harry:_

_This time we didn't send you any cake because we saw that mom was making some, - well, a lot, actually, - of her own and that Charlie, Bill and Percy only bought you candies. — Wait—oh, Ron says "plus we are broke", well anyway, I hope you like our present more than the others. I saw that dad was sending a strange box, probably one of his experiments with muggle things; oh, and you are welcome—It's none of your business Ronnie—well, Happy Birthday, hope that your relatives don't make your day a living hell._

_Your friends. _

_Ginny—and Ron_

Harry smiled and was just looking at the floor to see if there was something more, when another owl arrived with a large box.

_This is a broom case; we know how valuable your broom is for you. Happy Birthday by the way._

_From: Gred and Feorge._

_PS: We could not give you any toilet seat from Hogwarts since we don't go there any more._

The next group of owls came, bringing a magic camera, from Sirius, an album that never ran out of pages, from Hagrid and Madam Maxine; and a message from Hogwarts that asked him to go earlier because of a new Professor. ("A Magical Languages Master?" thought Harry, "strange.") It also said that Hermione and Draco Malfoy would be that year's Head Girl/Boy.

"Didn't see THAT coming" said Harry sarcastically. Since he had become a Prefect, he had become more responsible, and started studying, so now he and Draco were the second top students (though, of course, they could never surpass Mya). But last year Snape had been very hard on Harry and very soft on Draco, and if Snape had given him one point, just one point for his last Potions essay, he would have been Head Boy, but he had known that Snape would never do such a thing, so… He was just going through his mental "blame Snape for everything" routine, when a brownish owl arrived in his room. He had never seen the bird before, but still it was familiar to him. It stretched out a leg showing a little cage tied to it. 

He detached the miniature cage from the owl's leg, and immediately the bird flew to Hedwig's cage, Harry was surprised that Hedwig remained so calm, since she never liked other owls getting into her cage. 

"Strange," Harry said to himself, looking down at the tiny cage in his hand. It had a label that said, "Open the cage." He did so and saw a minute white wolf that looked very familiar step out of the cage. The tiny wolf transformed into a tiny person, who at the same time started to grow to her original height.

"Ta-daaaa" said Fleur, when she had finally reached her real size. "Joyeux anniversaire!!" Harry was lost for words, she had been planning this, he realised now, that was why she hadn't wanted to talk to him last week.

He seized her and covered her mouth with his own. She kissed him back lovingly, wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with his hair, his hands circling her back. After a long time they pulled apart to catch their breaths.

"I was forgetting how good that feels," he gasped, brushing away a strand of hair from her face, while she was caressing his cheek.

"Oh, come on 'J', it was not that long," she said half-laughing.

"All right, but still I've missed you a lot." 

"I've missed you too," she said kissing him softly on the lips, then she hugged him tightly, she had missed that too.

While she was leaning closer to him, she stepped on some of the wrappings that were on the floor. "Presents!!" she looked up to him and added, "what did you get?" 

She sat down on his bed; he sat next to her.

"Well…let's see, Ron and Ginny got me a Quiddich ball's set, I am going to use it a lot back at Hogwarts." She nodded, understandingly smiling at his enthusiasm. "Umm, Gred and Feorge sent me a broom-case, Hagrid and Madame Maxime, you know, I don't know what to call her, Mm. Maxime or Mm. Hagrid, I mean they are together all the time, aren't they?" - she laughed at that - " anyway, they gave me a photo album…"

"I think that was Mme. Maxime's idea, she thinks that one should keep as many pictures of yourself and your loved ones as it is possible, she always gives photo albums or portraits. - Go on, continue."

"Sirius, a camera, umm," he paused for a second "guess they bought the presents together; let's see, oh Hermione gave me a Tracking Clock, Mrs. Weasley made me a jersey and lots of cakes, Mr Weasley gave me a CD player that works without batteries, Bill, Charley and Percy sent a mountain of candies and chocolates and … oh yeah, the annual Hogwarts letter," he finished.

"And mine," she said taking out of her pocket a little package in silver and gold wrapping paper.

"You didn't have… you, you came, that was all I would have asked for."

He unwrapped the package and found a tiny jewellery box. 

He grinned mischievously and said, "Are you asking me to marry you?" 

They both laughed. 

"'Coz then: Yes" 

Fleur flew into a fit of giggles.

"No, dummy, open it." she managed to say when she calmed down. He opened the box and found a silvery glowing ball-shaped charm attached to a silver chain. He noticed that in the centre of the charm there was a single strand of fairy hair. 'Her hair,' he thought.

"It's supposed to protect your loved one," she said with a shy smile.

"It's beautiful, thank you." 

He sat her on his lap and kissed her. She deepened the kiss and leaned over him, soon they were lying on the bed, her on top of him, his lips travelled down to her neck without any intention of stopping there...

When he felt her hand covering his mouth, he opened his eyes.

"We can't do this here J," she said.

"Yeah, I know, where do we go?" he asked her. She laughed barely audibly.

"I am serious, Harry" she said smiling. 

He grinned. "I am, too"

She laughed, but said "Harry" as a warning. 

"Ok, I was not TOTALLY serious, but I like hearing AND seeing you laugh" she smiled at him.

"What time is it?" 

He turned to his night table. "2:15, why?" 

"Oh, merde, I better be going." She jumped up.

"What??!!" he said getting off the bed as well. "Why??!!"

"Because Pansy is waiting for me, and I told her that I was going to be there at 2:45/3:00 at the latest."

"Pansy, huh? How is she doing, still sad?" he asked, a little concerned about Pansy, after all that Fleur had told him.

"Probably, but she doesn't show it anymore, she is more talkative now, she usually shows up at midnight to talk."

"Really? Is she a Vampire?" he smirked.

"Harry..." she seemed to think about what he had said. "Then this year you will have a vampire that thinks that you are cute, not to mention a git and player," She smiled and almost laugh at his face, brushing his lips with her own. "Au revoir, mon amour," she said pointing her wand at herself and shrinking back again, then transforming into the mini-wolf and entering the cage.

Harry tied the cage to the leg of the brownish owl and then let it go.

And while the owl was disappearing in the night sky, he remained standing at the window frame and said "au revoir".

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Hi, this is the Captain author, you are now in the Harry Potter fanfic: "Captain Potter", we are now about 16 pages high, we will reach our destination in an undefined period of time, so sit and enjoy your flight : ).

   I want to thank my few reviewers and my beta: Fledge, you mean a lot to me. And, please, all of you that read this REVIEW!!!, I am telling ya, if I don't get more reviews I wont write anymore. : ), so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
